In particular, the invention relates to weaponry equipment of the type comprising a launcher and at least one projectile intended to be projected at a distance by the launcher,
wherein the launcher comprises:                a cylindrical barrel along a barrel axis, with the barrel comprising a housing adapted to receive at least one portion of the projectile, and a mouth adapted to allow for a passage of the projectile,        a launch rod extending in the housing of the barrel along the barrel axis and having a free end facing the mouth of the barrel, with the free end having a bearing surface and a recess arranged in the bearing surface,        a percussion device comprising a percussion tip mounted to be movable in the launch rod between a retracted position, wherein the percussion tip is arranged in the recess, and a priming position, wherein the percussion tip protrudes in relation to the bearing surface,        
wherein the projectile has a weight between 750 g and 1000 g and extends along a projectile axis, with the projectile comprising an operating head and a tail which extends the operating head along the projectile axis, the tail comprising:                a tube adapted to be mounted on the launch rod, with the tube being made from an aluminum alloy and having a cylindrical inner surface of circular section along the projectile axis, with the inner surface having a constant inner diameter over a stroke along the projectile axis between a first location located on a side of the operating head and a second location separate from the first location, the inner diameter being between 21.5 mm and 22.5 mm, in particular 22.05 mm, the stroke being between 110 mm and 120 mm, in particular 115 mm, with the tube having a thickness in the vicinity of the first location between 4.6 mm and 5 mm, in particular 4.8 mm,        a sealing element closing the tube in a sealed manner in the vicinity of the first location,        a piston placed in the tube in sealed contact with the inner surface of said tube and adapted to rest on the bearing surface of the free end of the launch rod, the piston comprising a primer arranged to be activated by the percussion tip in priming position when the piston is resting on the bearing surface of the free end of the launch rod, with the piston defining with the tube and the sealing element a hermetically-sealed propulsion chamber, with the piston being placed at the first location and able to be moved to the second location,        a propulsion charge placed in the propulsion chamber when the piston is at the first location and able to be activated by the primer of the piston in order to move the piston bearing on the bearing surface of the free end of the launch rod from the first location to the second location, with the propulsion charge comprising a powder having a heat of combustion between 3500 J/g and 4000 J/g,        a stopper element adapted to retain the piston in the tube at the second location.        
Weapon equipment of this type corresponds to a mortar as a launcher and a grenade as a projectile operated by the company CATHYOR ENGINEERING S.A. under the name Fly-K®.
This weapon equipment, simple and light for an operator, makes it possible to contain the flame and the smoke resulting from the priming of the propulsion charge inside the hermetically-sealed propulsion chamber. These dispositions make it possible to suppress the light and to reduce the noise and the heat emitted during a firing. The firing is as such made difficult to detect by an enemy targeted by the firing not only with its bare senses but also with electronic detection devices, in particular infrared. The known weapon equipment provides great effectiveness due to its maneuverability, the maintaining of the operator safe that it provides for and the surprise effect that it can create.
The known weapon equipment is however limited to a maximum range of 650 m with an angle of inclination of the launcher of 45°. There is a need to increase this range, in particular up to 1000 m, while still preserving the effectiveness of the weaponry equipment.